Purses are used to contain and carry a wide variety of articles, such as keys, coins, paper money, cosmetics, etc. A purse is such a convenient place to put things that a user is likely to be indiscriminate in putting articles inside the purse. After some period of time has passed, the purse usually becomes quite full of articles.
A common problem with purses is the disorganization of these articles that are contained therein. After a purse becomes crowded with articles, it becomes difficult to find things. For example, keys are one type of articles that are frequently used. Once keys are placed back into the purse, it may be hours before they are needed again. In the meantime, the keys can work their down to the bottom of the purse, and be covered up by other articles. When the user of the purse wishes to retrieve the keys, it is frequently difficult to find them.